When The Prankster Meet The Baby
by Kurose Sakurazaki
Summary: My very FIRST fanfict. Naruto and Naruko are twins. The worst super prankster you ever met. But, what will hapen when Naruto found a baby in front of the door house? And when he met the most beauty in his campus? Read to find out. And review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All I know, I don't have Naruto. Kishimoto does. First FanFict, R&R please.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Always try my best, always try my best. That's always in my mind after I met him. A boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes on his face, warm smile. Oh my, I couldn't forget him after that day. On the college entrance exam. He sat right next to me, and then, oh God, I couldn't forget about his smile.

_FLASH BACK..._

_Oh my, I am so nervous. I hope I can do it. It's the last day._That's all in my mind back then. My body trembling. Cold sweat on my neck. Before I took the answer sheet on her hand, there was a paper throw on my table. I opened it, 'just try your best, think about the result later. (^o^)/ -orange flash'

I turned my head around the class and found the sender, the boy sat next to me. He gave me a cheer up smile. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers marks on his face. Gave me the smile that I couldn't forget till today.

_FLASH BACK END..._

I wonder where is he now. I did passed the exam, and now I'm on my 2nd year on college. I didn't saw him on the announcement board, did he pass the exam? I never see him on campus.

"Hinata," I turn my head, someone call me. "Hinata, did you hear me?"

"Eh, what was that Sakura?"

"As I thought, you didn't listen to the conversation didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I was in deep thought. So what it's about?"

"I'm telling you that I'm going out with Sasuke now." she smiled so wide.

"Eh, really? Congratulation." I congratulate her, is there anything else i can do?

"You are so slow Hinata. What did you think about moment ago?" Ino ask me.

"Oh, nothing," I blushed. "How're you with Sai-senpai, Ino?"

"Everything is good, now you tell me, why did you blushing?"

"I didn't," I tried to deny it. "I didn't blush!"

They kept teasing me like teenagers in highschool. And I kept denied it. But, my face couldn't tell lie. That was a good hangout in the lunch time like usual. Untill we heard director shouting two name while chasing two blonde in cafetaria.

"NARUTO ! NARUKO ! YOU TWO WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WHEN I CATCH YOU !"

The two blonde keep running from director. I didn't know what hapened, maybe they did something bad. But look at their faces, maybe they pranked the director. We watched them till they escape from the cafetaria. We kept silent for a while.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," I said. "What did they do to make the director so angry like that?"

"Who knows," Sakura continued eat her lunch. "Do you know something Ino?"

"All I know, those two are director's godchildren. Twins pranker. Namikaze Naruto the boy one, majoring architecture in this campus. Namikaze Naruko the girl one, she's in medical school, in this campus too. Their mother is an artist, she has a gallery in this town. She let some student in this college to show their art in her gallery, and their father is.."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say Namikaze?" I stoped her, she nodded. "That means they are Namikaze Minato's children, one of the best surgeon in this country. Wow!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Naruko? In medical school? Why I never met her before?" Sakura put her spoon down.

They kept discussing it till their next class, means they had separate to differnt faculty.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Naruto POV**

Aaah, baa-chan almost caught us. Now we had to hide here or she would find us.

"Naruto, did we do it too much?" Naruko asked me. "Even though, that was so funny. Baa-chan may call daddy now. Hope he won't ground us."

"Hope so. I hope not," I thought for a while. "Maybe daddy won't, but maybe mom will. You know how scary when mom pissed off?"

That thought, sliped in our mind. And we gulped. We remembered how scary our mom is when she's angry. Daddy said she's red habanero. Because she's so scary when she angry with her red hair. That was quite terror for the two of us.

But, our hiding place was not really good too. We hide behind art faculty. Which mean we may meet our mother in coincidence. I hope she's in her studio so far away from here right now. And turned her cellphone off like usual.

"What are YOU two doing here?" I think we know who has that voice. Oh God, we are dead for sure.

"Hi mom," Naruko smile at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in your studio."

"Yes mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her carefully. I hold Naruko's hand. Ready to runaway again.

"Oh yes, I was. Till someone called me and told me that my cute twins kitsune did something again. And that was so unpleasure to heard every single explanation from her."

"Is that so? Then, execuse us, we still got some classes." I pull Naruko to runaway with me. But it was too late. Mom's hands faster then our foot. She got her hands on our ears. And drag us around campus till baa-chan's office. Oh yeah, her face told us that she was so pissed off.

Worst from the worst.

* * *

**Naruko POV**

That was so fun. Why mom had to find us? That's no fair. We just give mustace and some make up on president's potrait. That's all. And we grounded to help in cafetaria for a month! A month! Guess who suggested this kind of punishment? Our mother. What a great.

I think baa-chan now know that daddy never give us punishment for our prank. And just take it as teenagers prank. But so sad, we are not teenager anymore. We are 20 years old now. But still, daddy always forgive us for all of our pranks since we were young.

And now, I will make some prank in shadows. So baa-chan won't discover me and Naruto. But maybe, I'll hold my prank games for a while after this month of full punishment. For rememberance. Mommy tread us to not make any prank again, or she'll take our cars, and hide it or sell it right away.

When I came home, there was no one home, I guess everyone leaved somewhere. Daddy may still in his office, mom in her studio, and Naruto in his studio too, finishing some project from his teacher about eco-building and bla bla bla.

I'm in my 20, and I don't have any boyfriend. And I don't know why I don't have one. I never have one though. What's wrong with that? But the worst thing is, the punishment. Why didn't she give us anything else as the punishment? What will the boy think about me when they saw me in cafetaria outfit?

"I'm home," Eh, Naruto already home? Why I didn't hear his car entering the garage? "Naruko?"

'Knock Knock' Naruto knocked my door. "Naruko?"

"Come in Naruto," I told him to come inside while grab some book to read.

"Naruko," he came inside my room. "We got a little serious problem here."

I put my book and looked at him. Everything was normal. He looks normal, until I saw the basket he was carrying. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

to be continue...

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : English wasn't my mother language. I don't have Naruto, Kishimoto does. I just have some OC here, enjoy.

* * *

_Few moments earlier…_

**Naruto POV**

It was a rough day. Granny caught us, got punishment, my project failed. Yes, failed. My teacher just broke all theories in my project in a flashed. And I need to redo it from the start. Damn. I was in so deep thought till I realized, I already in front of my house. And the stupid thing is, I forgot my car at my studio. No wonder Sasuke called me dobe.

I walked inside. I hope Naruko already home. So she could lend me her car and give me a help to take my car at studio. I know I was so stupid to forget my own car. I almost reach the front door, when I saw a basket. Wondering what was it. I came closer. And I found something, ok, a baby in the basket, with a note on top of it, and small bag beside the basket. I took the note, and read it. "Damn."

I couldn't yell out loud. I might wake the baby up. And all I can say was, "DAMN" after I read the note. You might say worse than me when you read a note like this,

_Dear Naruto…_

_She's your baby. Our baby exactly. Remember the last time we did it before we broke up? I just found myself pregnant few days later. She was born on July 26. I named her Hana. I give her your last name. There are her birth certificate, milk, and some note about her from hospital. I'll send her stuff later. I think now it's your turn. Don't find me. I want her to be with you. And I want to start a new life. So, don't find me. I'll take her back when I can settle a better life for her and me._

_Shion_

_PS. : I think she got your appetite, and when she cry in her sleep, hold her and sing a song to her, and she'll back to her sleep. If she doesn't, check inside the diaper or put your finger around her mouth. If she followed it, means she's hungry._

_PS. PS. : I won't leave her for my selfishness if I don't know you well like I know myself. You better take care of her with your life, or I'll kill you myself when I take her back._

Oh hell, Shion! She's as detail as ever. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why now? I should have known when I dated her. Dating elder women is hard to understand but, they were so caring. And I love that side. And Shion, she got some mysterious space. Make me wanted to know about her more and more. Even after she dumped me, I still thinking of her sometimes. Wondering why she dumped me.

I remembered that scene. We were in a restaurant, I waited for her there. That was almost an hour from the time she asked me to meet her. When she showed up and sit down, we started to order. After we finished eating, suddenly she said to me. "Sorry Naruto. I think we can't continue this. Let's break up," after that, she stood up and left me behind in the restaurant. She didn't give me the reason, justleft me hanging there. I didn't even ask why. That was so fast, such an instant killing.

And, now? She left the baby in front of my door house and asked me to take care of her? Is she crazy or something? How am I supposed to tell my parents? Should I say, "Hi, mom, dad. I have a daughter," like that? Hell. That means tell them that I am not a Virgin anymore. And they would find out that I lost my virginity in my teenager age. That's a suicide mission. Because dad told me, no sex before 21. But hey, that's my hormones.

I looked at the baby again. From the name, the baby is a girl. Her sleeping face, that's a total copy from Shion's sleeping face. Sigh. I took the basket, don't be a coward. You plant the seed you take the responsibility. Sigh. I opened the door and took her inside.

* * *

_Present time…_

**Normal POV**

"So, Naruto," Naruko investigated him. "That baby is yours. And the mother is Shion. And she left a note on the basket, right?" Naruto nodded. "So, Shion was our senpai, right?" Naruto nodded again. "And, she was your girlfriend back then?" Naruto nodded again. "I'm sorry, which Shion we are talking about here again? Because I don't really remember about her."

"You know. Shion. The girl I brought home 2 years ago? On Christmas eve party at our home? The girl with blond hair, and I told you she was my friend when you suspect me," Naruko nodded. "Well, that Shion. And yeah, she was my girlfriend back then."

"SO that Shion we are talking about here," Naruto nodded. "I remember which Shion now and she was your girlfriend back then, ha?" Naruto nodded again. "YOU ASSHOLE JERK! HOW DARE YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE I GET A BOYFRIEND? I AM THE BIG SISTER HERE!" Naruko pissed off, and yeah that was a copy from their mother.

"SHHHH….!" Naruto panicked. "You'll wake up the baby," he tried to calm her down. But, oh yeah that was too late. The baby woke up and panicked fill the room. Naruto pick her up. Try to calm her down. But she didn't calm down anytime soon. "Naruko, tell me how to calm her down." Naruto panicked.

"You tell me, you are the father here.," Naruko panicked too.

"And you are the medical school student here, not me!" Naruto still try to calm her down.

"The note, the note. You said she left a note! Where is it?" Naruko try to find the note.

"In her basket?"Naruko shakes her head. "My pocket!"

"How should I search it in your pocket? I don't want my hand touch something that I shouldn't touch."

"Hold her then," Naruto gave Hana to Naruko. And try to find that note. "Found it! The note said, 'when she cry in her sleep, hold her and sing a song to her, and she'll back to her sleep'. Naruko, sing a song to her."

"What song?"

"Just sing any song for a baby."

"I don't remember any of it!"

"How come? You are the medical student here!"

"And you are the FATHER here!" Naruko shouted at Naruto.

"We are home." Kushina shouted when she came inside.

"MOM!"Naruko and Naruto shouted. They ran to her from up stairs. "Mom, Help us. Please, calm her down." Naruko gave Hana to Kushina.

"What? Hey. Who is this?" Kushina held her in confused.

"Just, try to calm her down. I'll explain anything later." Naruto asked his mother desperately.

* * *

_In another place…_

"I'm home."

"Hinata, come here for a sec," Hiashi called her. "Sit, I'd like to talk to you." Hinata sat down and face her father. "What took you so long and home so late?"

"I was searching an apartment with Nejinii-san."

"And why would you search an apartment?"

"I'm moving out, dad."

"You really don't want to change what you had decided, do you?"

"You know me dad. I just wanna live like normal people, not as daddy's little girl. I found a right apartment for me. And I am healthy like normal people now. You don't need to worry. I had my medicine, had a donor, and I did take the surgery, didn't I? I'm okay now."

"But what will happen if something happen to you?" Hiashi tried to change her mind.

"Like I said, you don't need to worry. I'm healthy like a bull. And if I need something, Nejinii-san's apartment near mine," she answered it with no doubt in her voice at all.

"You did change, didn't you? After your mother passed 's gonna be lonely here without you," Hiashi sighed. He knew he couldn't change Hinata's mind when she had decided something. _My little girl did grow ups, I'm getting old for sure_.

"I didn't change just grown up. I'm still your little shy girl inside. And no, it won't be. You still have Hanabi around. You can make her stay as long as you wanted," Hinata chuckled. "If there is nothing to discuss anymore. I'm going to my room, I need my fresh bath and beauty sleep. I will pack my stuff tomorrow,"after that she stood up and kissed her father. "Good night dad."

"Good night,"Hinata went to her room. After few seconds, Hiashi sighed. He took one of his wife picture on the table. "Oh dear, our daughter all grown up now. Hinata was ready to move out, maybe just more few years Hanabi will leave me alone here. I hope you were here, so I won't be lonely without them."

Hiashi keep staring at the picture till he remembered something important for Hinata. _Oh crap, I forgot to tell her about that thing!_ He looked at the clock. _Maybe, I will tell her tomorrow_.

* * *

_Back to Namikaze household…_

Hana finally calmed down and back to her sleep in Kushina hands. And now she was sleeping in Naruto's bedroom. Hope she won't fall from the bed. All the family member now in the living room. Questioning Naruto. You can imagine how surprise their faces was for sure. They didn't know what to say about this thing.

"So, Naruto. Hana is your daughter right?" Minato started. "That means you break my rule that I told you, didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "Thank you, you made me a grandfather in my young ages. Even though, I'm hoping it will happen in the next 5 or 7 years. But it's okay now."

Naruto dumbfounded. "You okay with this, dad? I thought you were angry when I told you about this."

"I didn't." Minato answered calmly.

"Naruto," Kushina started. "You really did that stuff with her right?" Naruto nodded. "Not with a man right? You were never do that kind of thing with a man right?"

"MOM! That's gross. I'm a normal man who like girls not boys!"

Kushina jumped in a happy style. "I'm happy Naruto! I AM SO HAPPY!"

"Why are you so happy with this stuff mom?" Naruko asked.

Kushina jumped to Naruto and hug her boy. "I am so happy Naruto. Because, I always thought that you were a gay. Make me worry about you."

"You were joking mom? How could you think he is a gay. He always surounded by girls in campus anyway," Naruko can't believe her mother.

"Your mom really think that way Naruko," Minato told her.

"Because he always hang out with that Sasuke boy. Whose mom that wouldn't worry about her son?"

"Oh my God, mom. We are just a friend ! F - R - I - E - N - D. He may looks skinny and all that gay stuff but he got a girlfriend," Naruto almost screaming.

_Honestly, I want to laugh out loud for my boy, but I can't. Huhuhuhu. _That's what happen in Minato's mind. Covered by his calm face. _Ah, just remember about something_.

"Now, now. Everyone please sit down. We got some serious problem here," Minato speak up. "Naruto, by the issue your mom brought up few moments ago. We just agreed to match matching you with someone few hours ago."

"With who?"

"Some old friend of mine."

"With an old hag?" Naruto screamed out.

"Of course not, we match matching you with his daughter."

"Ouw," _wait wait wait, it means. My freedom as campus single is over._ "What if I don't want to?"

"Well, you have to. Or you have a good explaination?"

_Think, think._ "I have a girlfriend. There's no way I would leave her!" _I hate my mouth._

"Why you never told us?" Kushina asked.

"I was just, just, you know, shy. Yeah, I was so shy to tell you that's why I didn't tell you." _There's no way I'm gonna shy about something I proud of like 'girlfriend' stuff._

"Okay then, bring her to join our dinner next Saturday, means 4 days from today. And no buts!" Kushina said. _Oh no. _ "And about Hana, I'll forgive you about it, because she's so cute." Kushina smiling like an old granny. When Kushina said something, she will always win. Minato couldn't beat her too. It's always happen in this family, when something big happen.

Naruto cold sweat driping from his head. _One problem solved and another coming through. Crap, i don't have a girlfriend. Who will go with me next Saturday?_

* * *

to be continue...

thank you for read it and please give me some of your review and comments.


End file.
